Pokemon: Galactic Adventure
by Boolock the Botanist
Summary: A boy recieves his first Pokemon and sets out on his journey, but he has a hard road and tough choices ahead of him. He'll make some friends along the way, and learn that not everything is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: Galactic Adventure**

**Prologue**

The day had finally come; today I was going to receive my very first Pokémon. I had come all the way from Snowpoint City to Sandgem Town to see Professor Rowan.

I suppose I should introduce myself; my name is Hershel Wile and I'm sixteen years old. I have white hair that I keep slicked back and my eyes are silver. I always wear a white business suit and a white top hat; it gives me a feeling of professionalism.

I was born in the Hoenn region where my parents worked as scientists for the Devon Corporation, but I was sent to live with my grandfather in Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region when I was young. My parents said it was because it would do me good to interact with new people, but they only wanted me to come to Sinnoh because they were too wrapped up in their work. But I didn't mind, coming to the Sinnoh region allowed me to see things I would have never seen in Hoenn, one such thing was snow, I love snow, but we never got any in Hoenn due to its tropical climate. I've also gotten the opportunity to see new Pokémon, there are so many that I didn't know about, and it makes me wonder if there are even more different species somewhere else in the world.

I had never seen very much appeal in battling as I was growing up, thus the reason why I was sixteen and still didn't have a Pokémon, but a few months ago, I accidently walked into some tall grass and a Pokémon attacked me, fortunately, there was a trainer nearby to help me. But after that experience, I realized it would probably be in my best interest to get a Pokémon, but new trainers had to get their first Pokémon from a Pokémon professor, but the nearest professor was in Sandgem Town and he wouldn't be giving Pokémon to new trainers for another few months. So I prepared for the trip as best as I could, I saved up money so I could buy things along the way if I needed to, and I frequented the local Pokémon Gym to watch the trainers battle just so I would know how to, but every time I watched them battle, it got me more and more excited about receiving a Pokémon of my very own, until one day, I decided I would take the Pokémon League Challenge so that I could eventually battle the Pokémon Champion…it's a little farfetched of a dream though.

Back to the present though, I had just arrived at Professor Rowan's lab and I was working up the courage to enter. Just as I had, three kids my age came walking out, they were all laughing and talking about Pokémon. As they walked passed me, I noticed they each had one Poke ball on their belts. I looked on in envy for a minute before I remembered that I could get one too.

I looked back at the Pokémon lab for just a moment before entering its doors.

**A/N: Hey there, guys. This is my first Pokémon story, so I thought it would be fun to do an SYOC. **

**Please give me feedback through either PM or review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The real Chapter One

Chapter One: A Starter Pokémon

I entered the lab and immediately noticed just how quiet it actually was in a Pokémon lab. Of course, there were a few Pokémon making noise, but the overall atmosphere was quiet, calm, and professional.

I walked to the back of the lab and found Professor Rowan sitting at a desk, studying some notes. I walked over to the desk and was about to ask him about my Pokémon, when he raised his hand, indicating that he wanted me to be silent. He studied his notes for a few more minutes and then finally set them down. He stood up from his seat and addressed me.

"So, I assume you're here for a Pokémon?" He asked

"Yes. I'm Hershel Wile from Snowpoint City, and I was hoping to get a Turtwig." I said.

"I'm sorry but Turtwig was already taken, and before you ask about Chimchar and Piplup, they were already taken too." He told me with an apologetic look in his eye.

"Oh…" I said as I lowered my head in disappointment. "Well, do you have any other Pokémon?" I asked hopefully

"We do have three other Pokémon, they're not as impressive as the typical starters, and they're not even from the Sinnoh region, but if you really want one, I suppose you can have one."

"Yes please, I don't care what kind of Pokémon they are."

"Okay then, just give me a moment to retrieve them from the storage room."

Rowan entered a door at the very back of the lab. While I waited for him to come back, I decided to see what kind of research he had been doing when I arrived. I looked at the papers on his desk and started to read. It seemed to be a report of some kind.

_The captures were unsuccessful, as were most of the experiments. We are currently looking for another way to go about completing the project. Morale has been at an all time low lately, due to the fact that nothing we try seems to work, but we did have a small success the other day while we were experimenting with the mega stones you provided us with. For months now, we've been trying to make the different Pokémon of this region react to the mega stones, but to no avail. And then, a few days ago, we struck gold. We had finally gotten around to testing on some of the more powerful Pokémon in this region due to the fact that the mega stone only works if the Pokémon trusts its trainer, and unfortunately, not many people have these Pokémon. But anyway, we were able to mega evolve a total of three Pokémon, three! We couldn't believe our eyes when they started reacting to the mega stones, as soon as we got over our shock, we began scouring the region for these Pokémon in hopes that we can—_

The page ended there, and I wasn't brave enough to pull the next page out from underneath it. But what did all of this mean? What did they mean by mega evolution? And what was the project they were working on? Oh, well, I suppose it's none of my business, but still, I couldn't help but be curious.

Just as I finished my train of thought, Professor Rowan came out of the storage room with three Poke balls in hand.

"Sorry I took so long, they weren't where I thought they were. But enough about that, within these Poke balls are the Pokémon Cacnea, Numel, and Carvanha. Please make your choice quickly, I have an appointment in Jublife City and it wouldn't do to be late." He said while checking his watch.

I looked at the three Poke balls tried to decide which one I wanted. They were all Pokémon from my home region, so I knew them pretty well. Cacnea would evolve into Cacturne, a grass/dark type Pokémon. Numel would evolve into Camerupt, a fire/ground type. And Carvanha would evolve into Sharpedo, a water/dark type. I ran them through my mind again and finally decide on one.

"I'll take Cacnea, please." I said

"Very well then, here is your Pokémon." Rowan handed me one of the Poke balls.

I thanked Professor Rowan for the Pokémon and quickly exited the lab. As soon as I was outside, I released my new Pokémon.

"Come on out, Cacnea!"

There was a flash of white light and when it faded, there was a Cacnea standing in front of me.

It looked around for a minute before focusing its gaze on me. It seemed to be sizing me up. After a minute of that, he shrugged his shoulders indifferently and started to walk towards the route that would us to Jublife. He stopped after a few steps and looked back to make sure I was following.

"Cac, Cacnea." He said as gestured towards the route.

I caught up to him and we started towards Jublife.

I looked down at Cacnea and surveyed him for a minute; He seemed to be just an average Cacnea, but his personality was all wrong, usually, Cacnea were somewhere between mischievous and downright evil, but this Cacnea seemed to be extremely calm and cool. Maybe it developed a different personality because it was living in Sinnoh.

I looked back up just in time to run into someone. I fell to the ground and instantly felt a sharp pain shooting through my tailbone. As I stood up I couldn't help but mutter a few curses under my breath.

I looked up to see who I had run into; it was a man who looked to be in his early thirties. He had spiky blue hair, he had a thin face with a serious look on it, he was wearing a long black trench coat and he had been wearing a black fedora but it seemed it had fallen off when I ran into him.

He stared at me for a minute before speaking. "You've just come from Rowan's lab, correct?" He asked as he put his hat back on.

"Uh, yeah, I just got my first Pokémon." I answered

He seemed to think about that for minute. "Hm, I willing to bet we'll meet again soon." He gave me a nod and started towards Sandgem Town before stopping and speaking once again. "Just a tip for your journey; you shouldn't trust everyone who says they're your friend." And with that, he continued on towards Sandgem Town.

_Huh, weird guy._

I looked at Cacnea to see what he thought; he just gave me another nonchalant shrug.

"You know, you really need to give me more input than that." I told him.

He merely rolled his eyes. I sighed and continued forward.

While walking down the road, I encountered a trainer who quickly called me over for a Pokémon battle.

"This will be a one-on-one match, no restrictions." The trainer said. "Shinx, I choose you!" He said.

"All right, Cacnea, this is our first battle, let's make sure we don't mess it up."

Cacnea walked onto the battlefield, straight across from Shinx.

"Shinx, use tackle!" the trainer yelled.

Shinx began to run towards Cacnea as fast as it could

"Cacnea, dodge and use poison sting!" I said

Cacnea leapt out of the way just in time to avoid the attack. As soon as he landed, Cacnea shot a few poison thorns at Shinx. The attack struck Shinx and it was pushed back a little bit.

"Okay, Shinx, now use leer!" The trainer said.

Shinx looked at Cacnea with a malicious and intimidating look on its face. Cacnea was visibly shaken by the pure malice that was exuding from Shinx.

"Cacnea, shake it off!" I yelled.

"Shinx, use tackle again!"

Shinx started to charge at Cacnea once again.

"Cacnea, dodge the attack, and then use absorb!"

Cacnea was just a little too late in avoiding the attack and got hit straight on by the attack. Due to the leer from earlier, Cacnea took heavy damage from Shinx's tackle.

"Cacnea, get up and use absorb!"

Cacnea slowly got to its feet, when it was back up, it began to absorb energy from Shinx. When the attack was done, Cacnea was able to stand on his feet with teetering back and forth, Shinx wasn't so lucky, it hadn't been knocked out, but it was struggling to get back up.

"C'mon, Shinx, I know you can do it, just please get back up!" The trainer said.

"All right Cacnea; let's finish this off with a poison sting!" I said

Cacnea sent thorns coated in poison towards Shinx, once again. The attack made contact and Shinx was knocked out.

"All right, we did it Cacnea!" I said as I ran over to him.

Cacnea gave me a look that said 'was there any doubt?'

I just rolled my eyes and returned him to his Poke ball.

The other trainer had returned his Shinx and was walking over to me. "Hey, nice battle." He said. "Here's your prize money."

I was about to thank him, but he had already walked away with his head down.

_Was it that upsetting? Oh well, not my problem._

I pocketed the prize money and continued towards Jublife City.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Originally, I was going to have a Budew as Hershel's starter, but due the fact that the Hoenn remakes were announced yesterday, I felt it would be more fitting to give him a Hoenn Pokémon.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter through either PM or review. Also let me know what you think of the Hoenn remakes.**

**One more thing, I forgot to mention this in the author's note at the end of the last chapter, but please don't put your OC submissions in the reviews, I'm sorry to the people who don't have accounts, but it makes it harder for me if you put them in the reviews.**

**But anyway, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

I finally made it to the end of the route and into Jublife City. The city was magnificent; there were skyscrapers everywhere, giant plasma screens were showing advertisements for Pokémon products, and there were people hustling and bustling around the city, trying to get to their destinations.

I looked at Cacnea to see what he thought of it. As usual, he gave me a half lidded stare, shrugged his shoulders and continued on.

*sigh* I really need to find something that we can both be excited about.

We walked around the city for a little while longer, before I noticed that Cacnea looked tired. I couldn't believe I had been so ignorant, of course he's tired, he just battled his way from Sandgem to Jublife.

I quickly recalled him and ran to a Pokémon Center. As soon as I entered, I was assaulted by bright colors and bright lights, things that you don't usually find in Snowpoint. Once I had recovered from the blinding combination, I walked over to the counter and started talking before I was interrupted by the nurse behind the counter.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. We restore your tired Pokémon to full health." She said. "Would you like me to take your Pokémon?"

"Um, yeah. Thank you." I answered and handed her the Poke ball that contained Cacnea.

She took the ball and put it into the machine behind her. A snappy tune played and she removed it from the machine and handed it back to me.

"We hope to see you again!" She said with a smile.

I thanked her again and exited the building. I looked around the city, trying to decide where to go next when I spotted a man trying to hide behind a lamppost whilst spying on another man. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that the man being spied upon was the man I had met as I left Sandgem Town. He had noticed me too and beckoned me over. I walked over to him and waited for him to say something.

After a while he spoke. "I assume you've noticed the man behind the lamppost?" He said in almost a whisper.

"Yeah, who is he, and for that matter, who are you?" I asked

"His name is Looker, he's been on my tail for a while now. And as for who I am, I'm not ready to disclose that information to you just yet. But, I do have a favor to ask of you."

"Why would I help you with a favor, I don't even know you."

"Our meeting this morning cannot have been by coincidence, I didn't even have any business in Sandgem, I just went there on a whim. The fact that you ran into me was no accident." He said.

"Well, I'm not sure I follow you're logic, but with all the convincing you've been trying to do, I'd guess this was important. But what's in it for me?" I asked as folded my arms.

"I can pay you. And if you're successful, I might tell you who I am." He said with a smirk.

"Pay? All right then, what's this 'favor' that you need?"

"I need you to go to Oreburgh and pick up some fossils that I left with curator of the mining museum." He said

"That's it?" I asked. "Why can't you do that yourself?"

He merely motioned his head towards the man still standing behind the lamppost.

Ah, right, he's being watched. "All right, but how much am I getting paid?" I asked

"I can give you a couple thousand poke dollars." He answered. "Oh, and give the curator this, just so he knows I sent you." He extended his hand and gave me a card. There was absolutely nothing on the card; it was just blank and white.

"Oh, and if Looker asks about me, just say that I'm your uncle." He said. "Well, it was good seeing you again." He said in a loud voice and quickly walked away.

I stared at him as he walked away and tried to imagine what was going through his mind, I mean, he just asked a total stranger to run an errand that seemed to be pretty important to him. I shook my head and turned around only to find myself face-to-face with Looker. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"I'm sorry; I did not mean to startle you. My name is-, ah, no, I shall inform you only of my codename, it is Looker, that is what they call me. I wanted to ask you a few questions, is that acceptable?" He asked.

"Sure?" I answered warily

"First, I would like to ask, do you know who that man was that you were just speaking with?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. He's, uh, my uncle. Yeah, that's it." I said nervously.

"Hm, I see. Do you know where your uncle has been for the last number of years?"

"Uh, no, this is, uh, the first time I've seen him in a while." I answered with a nervous smile.

"Hm, very well." He said simply and walked away.

_Two weirdos in one day, and on my first day as a Pokémon trainer no less. Well, whatever. I should find my next destination._

I looked around and soon spotted a Pokémon Trainer School, that could be useful. I ran over and entered the building. Inside, there were Pokémon Trainers occupying every desk in the school, there were various things written on the black board at the front of the room, and off in one of the side rooms there were some Trainers battling. I decided to head towards the battles.

When I got nearer to the battles, I began to size up the two battlers.

One was a very thin and rather short girl with long brown hair that she kept in a French braid. She was wearing khaki colored capris with cargo pockets, a pair of black skater shoes with white on the toes and a white baby doll tee underneath a black sleeveless pullover hoodie. She was also wearing a golden ring with a strange design on it that I couldn't quite make out.

The other was a boy about my height with brown hair. He was wearing white shoes, blue jeans, a white T-shirt and a plain leather jacket.

The two Pokémon on the field were a Piplup and a Pikachu, and from the looks of things, it wasn't going so well for the Piplup.

"Piplup, use bubble!" The girl said.

"Pikachu, dodge it with quick attack, and then use thundershock!" The boy countered

Piplup began spraying bubbles onto Pikachu's side of the field, Pikachu dodged with quick attack but got cocky and stopped a little too early and got struck by the bubble, thus lowering his speed. Pikachu tried to continue with a thundershock, but was a little too slow getting it off. Piplup was able to dodge around the thundershock.

"All right, Piplup. Now's our chance! Use bubble, one more time!" The girl said.

"Pikachu, try to dodge it!" The boy yelled.

Piplup used bubble once more, but this time, Pikachu wasn't fast enough to avoid it and was hit straight on by the attack.

When the dust cleared it was found that Pikachu was unconscious.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Piplup is the victor!" The referee announced.

"Pikachu, return…" The boy said, looking a little crestfallen.

"Piplup, return. You did well." The girl said with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Well, whatever, I'm going to get my gym badge anyway." The boy said and left the Trainer's school.

After watching him leave, I turned back to face the girl. "Um, if you don't mind my asking, what was that all about?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." She said as she turned to me. "He came into the trainer's school and started talking about how he was going to get the Oreburgh gym badge with just his Pikachu, so I tried telling him he would need more Pokémon, but he insisted that he'd be fine, so I challenged him to a battle to prove my point."

"Ah, I see. My name is Hershel, by the way, Hershel Wile." I introduced myself.

"Isabel Von Burstel." She responded.

"Huh, interesting name, doesn't sound like a Sinnoh name though."

"It's not; I came here from the Unova region." She said

"So, why did you come here?" I asked.

"That's…I'd rather not talk about it…" She said with a downward glance.

_Huh, must be a touchy subject._

"That's fine, I should be on my way to Oreburgh now anyway." I said.

"Oh, that's where I'm headed too, could I tag along?" She asked.

_Hmm, total stranger asking to tag along for no reason other than she's headed to the same place…seems legit._

"Um, I guess so…" I said.

"Great! Let's get going, then." As soon as she finished, she walked to the door and exited the building.

_*sigh* Guess I don't have much of a choice._

I exited the building too, and started making my way towards route 203.

**A/N: Well, here's the next one. I had a harder time writing this one than I did the others.**

**As of now, all of the spots for Hershel's traveling companions have been filled.**

**Please give me feedback through either PM or review, because it's hard to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong if I don't get any feedback.**

**But anyway, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Another Quest

Route 203. I could best describe it as…lackluster; I had expected it to be new and exciting, but it turned out to be boringly similar to Route 201, the only difference being that there was a small pond on Route 203.

In addition to my slight disappointment, it was starting to get dark and we were nowhere near Oreburgh. I was about to voice my concern to Isabel when she started running ahead of me, yelling something about seeing who could get to Oreburgh first.

Being too tired to run, I continued my slow walk towards the Oreburgh Gate.

As I walked, I pondered my day so far; I had received my Pokémon. I had been approached by a stranger who asked me to run an errand for him. And finally, I was walking along a now dark path, trying to get to the next city.

It was now that I started considering the option of camping. I had never really been one for camping, but it seemed to be a definite possibility right now. I quickly weighed the pros and cons of camping and decided it was my best option, the only problem being that I didn't have a tent or a sleeping bag with me. Sighing in frustration, I tried to find an alternative. Going back to Jublife was a no-go and so was going to Oreburgh. As painful as it was, I figured my only choice was to sleep on the grass underneath a tree.

I made my way over to the nearest tree and sat down with my back up against it. I went ahead and released Cacnea, just to have some company.

As soon as he was out, he gave me his signature stare and sat down next to me.

"Got any idea how to build a campfire?" I asked Cacnea.

He gave me a rather angry look.

"Right, you're a grass type; you probably don't even want a campfire."

I sat back against the tree and put my hat down over my eyes. I sighed and pondered what might come my way the next day.

_Let's see, I'll be off to Oreburgh first thing in the morning. I'll pick up the fossils from the mining museum first, then I'll battle the gym leader and hopefully get my first gym badge...I should probably try to find another Pokémon before then. But for now, I'll try to get some sleep._

* * *

The morning sun rose, and unfortunately, I rose with it. Being outside made it a lot harder to stay asleep when the sun came up. Regardless of the sun, I tried to go back to sleep, but I was rudely interrupted by a spike poking my face.

"Gaaaaahh, Cacnea, I need to sleep more. Stop it." I said in a rather whiny voice.

The response I got was a hard jab to my stomach.

"ACH!...owwwww…Fine…I'm getting up."

I slowly rose to my feet and readjusted my hat.

_*Sigh* I can't believe I'm being bullied by my own Pokémon, but whatever, he's right, I should be on my way to Oreburgh right about now._

"Cacnea, return." I said as I pushed the button on Cacnea's poke ball. Cacnea was quickly enveloped in a red light and absorbed into the poke ball.

I began walking, and while I was walking, I began thinking. I was thinking for quite some time, when I realized something: I didn't know how to catch Pokémon. How had I overlooked something so important!? Now I was going to have to bear the shame of asking for help, I was already older than most Pokémon trainers who had just started journeying, and now this?

I was knocked out of my woe-is-me self pity by a youngster sitting on the side of the road, crying hysterically.

"Um, excuse me, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Sniff..no..sniff, they took my..my..WAAAHHH!"

Ah, I've gotta defuse the situation before we start attracting attention. "H-hey, just calm down and tell me who took what."

"Okay..sniff..Well, these men came last night and took away my Riolu, and..and..I don't know what to do!" As soon as he finished talking, he started crying again.

"Well, do you know which way they went?" I asked.

Instead of talking anymore, he merely pointed towards Oreburgh Gate and continued crying.

_Great, one more thing to do in Oreburgh. _"Don't worry, kid. I'll get your Riolu back." _Maybe…_

"R-really? You really mean it!?" He asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah, I'll…do my best."

"Yay! Thank you so much, mister! I'll wait for you in Jublife City." And just like that, he was off like a rocket.

_Gah, why do I keep involving myself in other people's affairs._

And once again, I continued on my way.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I just felt like I should get this up so that you guys would know that this story is not dead. And as for the shortness, I've been extremely busy lately, preparing for when my brother gets home. He's been gone for two years and he's coming home in a week, so, I've been getting things ready.**

**Remember to leave feedback for me through PM or reviews, and as always, Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: A new Team Member

"Cacnea, how long do you think this cave is?" I asked.

"Cac-cacnea." He responded.

"Yeah, you're right; we'll probably get through soon."

Cacnea and I had finally arrived at the Oreburgh gate and I thought it was going to be a relatively short cavern, but we were treated to a trek that had taken many hours out of our morning and it still hadn't ended.

At the rate we were going, I expected we would either starve or just get murdered by all the Zubats.

Just as I was about to take a break, someone called out to me.

"Hey there, friend, you look like you could use a hand!" The voice said with a friendly tone.

"Oh, uh, yeah, if you could help me out, it would be much appreciated." I said, squinting into the dark. "Where are you by the way? My flashlight ran out of batteries so I'm a bit blind."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said. Suddenly, a light flipped on and I could see who was talking to me. He seemed to be a hiker and from the looks of it, he hadn't been to town in a while. "There we go. Now, exactly do you need help with?" He asked.

"I'm a little lost; I would appreciate it if you could give me directions out of this cave."

"If you're wanting to get out, just go straight ahead and you'll see the exit in no time." He said with a smile. "And as a parting gift, I'd like to give you this; it's an HM containing Rock Smash."

"Oh, thank you." I said, a little confused. I reached out and accepted the small brown disc he was offering me.

"No problem, I just enjoy helping new trainers find their way."

"How did you know I was a new trainer?" I asked.

"You were lost in the Oreburgh gate, one of the smallest caves in all of Sinnoh." He said.

"Point taken." And with that, I continued forward.

Just as the hiker had said, I could see the exit not long after I started walking again. I walked through the exit and was immediately assaulted by an extreme amount of light.

"AAAAAHHH."

"CAAAACCC." Cacnea and I screamed in unison.

As soon as we recovered from the light we realized something, we were now floating in the air and surrounded by a blue glow. If we could have screamed anymore, we would have. I looked around, trying to find the source of this problem and quickly spotted it. There was a small brown Pokémon on the ground, glowing blue. From up in the air, I couldn't quite tell, but it looked to be a Baltoy, Ground/Psychic type, evolves into Claydol.

It wouldn't be too bad of an idea to try and catch it.

"Cacnea, use Poison Sting!" I said.

Small needles were shot towards the Baltoy, they hit it straight on and we were dropped from our position in the air. We managed to land on our feet, a fact that I'm quite proud of, and the Baltoy looked pretty mad.

Baltoy used Rapid Spin and hit Cacnea before I could even tell him to dodge. Cacnea fell to the ground, unable to get up due to all the tiring hours we spent in the cave. I looked up to see what seemed to be a smirk on Baltoy's face. He thinks he's won? Not just yet.

"Poke Ball, Go!" I tossed the poke ball at Baltoy, who seemed to be shocked that I would do such a thing. The ball absorbed Baltoy in a flash of red light and fell to the ground. It shook once, twice, three times…and Baltoy broke out. It gave a triumphant cry before beginning to run off, only to be stopped by someone throwing an ultra ball at it. The ball shook once, twice, three times and then a click.

I looked up to see a thin man probably in his mid twenties. He had slicked back black hair and a face that looked angry, amused, and bored all at once. He was wearing dress shoes, slacks, a dress shirt with a tie, and to top it all off, a white lab coat.

"Hey there, kid." He said in a voice that sounded slightly amused. "Is this yours?" He held out the ball that contained Baltoy.

"Well, no, I was trying to catch it, but I couldn't." I told him.

"Oh, well do you want it?" He asked.

"Really? You'd just give it to me?" I said with hope in my voice.

"Sure, you did all the work, I just threw the ball that caught him."

"T-thank you!" I said as I accepted the ball.

"What's your name, kiddo?" He asked.

"Hershel, Hershel Wile." I introduced myself.

"Nice name, I'm Hans Kaiser." He said. "So, what are you doing in Oreburgh?"

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader and earn my first gym badge." I said with confidence. "And then, I have a find this kid's Riolu, and I have to pick something up from the museum for a, uh, friend."

"Oh, so you're the guy he was talking about. Come on, I'll take you to the museum." Without waiting for my answer, he grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards what I assumed was the museum.

Huh, I guess that guy told Hans I was coming. Wait, do those two know each other? That gives me an idea.

"So, uh, who told you I was coming?" I asked casually.

"Cyrus, of course."

"So his name is Cyrus?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"He never told me his name, or why he wanted the fossils from the museum."

"Gah, I keep telling him he needs to be more open with people, but it seems he never listens." He said. "But in any case, we're here!"

I looked up and noticed that we were indeed 'here'. The museum was rather small and could've passed for a large house, so all in all, it wasn't very impressive.

Well, one task down, two to go.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, it's a miracle, I managed to update both of my stories in one day, and I'm actually quite proud of this chapter.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think I could do better and what you liked about the chapter through either PM or Review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter Five: The Museum

Chapter Five: The Museum

* * *

The inside of the museum was certainly more impressive than the outside. There were a lot of pieces of coal contained in glass cases, which didn't make much sense to me, seeing as there wasn't anything special about them.

But besides the coal, there were bones of prehistoric Pokémon; there was one with scythe-like arms, another seemed to be a plant of some kind, and there was even one that looked like it had a shield for a face.

I was snapped out of my wonder and awe by Hans pulling me towards some people at the back of the museum.

"Excuse me, sir and madam. My friend here is to pick up some things that were left in your care." Hans told the man.

The man and woman turned away from their papers to face us.

"Certainly, can you provide us with proof of ownership?" The man said.

I stared blankly for a second before I remembered the card Cyrus had given me; I quickly pulled it from my pocket and handed it to the man. He observed the blank card for a moment before nodding and handing it to the woman.

"Come with me." He said, grabbing me by the arm.

I looked back at Hans to see if he was following. He merely waved at me and made his way to the exit.

The scientist and I entered a storage room and he steered me towards a small brown box sitting on a shelf on the right side of the room. He let go of my arm and retrieved the box from its place on the shelf and handed it to me.

"There you go; everything you need should be in there." He said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you. Do I need to sign anything?" I asked.

"Nope, you can just leave now. I would escort you to the door, but I there's research to be done." And with that, he left.

I looked down at the box in my arms and suddenly began to worry about the possibility of dropping it. I mean, this box contained fossils that were thousands of years old, they were most likely extremely fragile, and dropping the box would almost certainly result in the fossils breaking.

I quickly secured the box in my arms and began walking slowly and surely out of the storage room. As I walked though, I was far too focused on the box and ended up running into the shelf next to me. Numerous boxes fell to the ground, including the one I held in my arms.

I stood there in shock of what just happened and started to feel panic rising in my chest. Opening the box I had dropped, I feared the worst, but to my surprise, the box contained not fossils, but Poke balls. I instantly felt the panic leave me, and curiosity took its place. Cyrus sent me to pick up some fossils, but these were Pokémon. But I don't have time to think about it today, I'll just have to ask him about it later.

I was gathering the Poke balls when I saw something shining out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw a small spherical stone with a strange pattern on it. I didn't see anything else like it around, so I wasn't sure if it had been in a box, or if it had been on the floor already. I looked around to see if anybody was watching before pocketing it.

I finished gathering the Poke balls and placed them in my backpack. I walked out of the storage room and promptly closed the door behind me. Hopefully no one would need to use the storage room anytime soon.

I left the museum and tried to figure out what to do next. I could challenge the gym, or I could go look for the kid's Riolu.

On one hand, I didn't really want to go looking for the Riolu, but on the other hand, my Pokémon weren't very strong. So I decided to search for the lost Riolu, in hopes that I could get some training done while I did so.

The only problem was, I hadn't the faintest idea where I should start looking. All the boy had said was that some men came and took it. Come to think of it, Pokémon thieves seemed like a job for the police, or an adult for that matter. But…there didn't seem to be a police station in this town. I guess I could tell the gym leader, he might be able to do something about it.

I ran to the gym and walked inside, as soon as I did some guy with sunglasses strolled over to me with a grin on his face.

"Hey, champ in the making." He said. "Roark uses Rock-type Pokémon, so you would do well to bring Grass or Water-types."

"Uh, thanks, I guess." I was about to tell him off for assuming I didn't know my type advantages, but he just looked so proud of himself for having 'helped' me, I didn't have the heart to do it.

I continued through the gym until I was once again stopped, this time by a youngster.

"Our eyes met, that means we have to battle." He said.

"What? Our eyes didn't meet; I didn't even look in your direction." I said, flabbergasted.

"Enough complaining, send out your Pokémon!" He said, throwing down his Poke ball.

It opened up to reveal a Geodude.

"Cacnea, come on out!" I threw my Poke ball down and released Cacnea.

"Cacnea! Cac-cac-nea!" Cacnea said.

For how bored he usually seemed, he was pretty fired up now.

"All right, Cacnea, use Absorb!" I commanded.

"Caaaaac-NEA!" Small vines flew over to Geodude and burrowed into his rocky body.

The vines seemed to be pulsating slightly as they drained health from the unlucky Geodude. Within a matter of seconds the Geodude was passed out from exhaustion.

Well, perhaps Cacnea wasn't as weak as I thought, but then again, Geodude did have a quad weakness to Grass-type attacks.

"Good job, Cacnea. Return!"

The youngster handed me my prize money and quickly resumed his position next to the wall.

Looks like I'll be taking the gym challenge after all.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know I portrayed the attack Absorb differently in this chapter than I did in one of the earlier chapters, but I just felt like this way would work out better. Please don't murder me for my decision.**

**Also, PLEASE leave feedback either through PM or reviews, because I really need to know if you guys think this story is good or bad.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter Six: Gym Battle Part 1

Chapter Six: Gym Battle Part 1

* * *

The gym trainers were rather weak if our battles were any indication. But that's beside the point; the next trainer was none other than the gym leader Roark himself.

I inspected the stairs before me that would lead me up to Roark. There were so many stairs, how did he expect people to get up there and still have the energy to battle?

I started up the stairs and almost immediately, my mind began to wander away from what I was currently doing.

Where am I supposed to look for the Riolu at? It could be virtually anywhere! It may not even be in this town anymore, in fact, it could be halfway to Kanto by now. Maybe I could sneak through Jublife when I had to go back that way, and avoid having to deal with that kid. Yeah, that's a good plan.

And another thing, I just now thought about it, but isn't Cyrus the name of that guy who tried to destroy the world a few years back? Surely that Cyrus and the Cyrus I know aren't the same, I mean, wouldn't he be in prison?

But enough about that, I was almost at the top of the stairs. I walked up the last few stairs to find Roark sitting on his throne-like seat. When he saw me, he quickly recalled a Pokémon before I could tell what it was.

I ignored it and proceeded to challenge him.

"Roark! I challenge you to a battle for the Coal Badge!" I said with a confident smile on my face.

"Very well." He said, standing up from his seat. "This will be a three-on-three battle, no restrictions. Begin!"

As soon as he finished speaking, he threw a poke ball and released his firs Pokémon; an Onix.

I sent out Cacnea, and once again, he looked like he could hardly contain himself.

"Cacnea, use Absorb!" I called out.

"Onix, dodge, and then use Rock Tomb!" Roark said.

Vines shot out from Cacnea's arms and rocketed toward Onix. Onix evaded the attack with relative ease and threw a rock at Cacnea simultaneously. I tried to tell Cacnea to dodge, but I didn't have time before the rock hit him. Cacnea was thrown back. He laid there for a few seconds, then slowly rose to his feet with a look of pure anger and malevolence on his face.

Without even waiting for my command, Cacnea began attacking with moves I didn't even know he had. Cacnea used a Leech Seed and managed to hit Onix with it, he then kicked sand up into Onix's eyes. With Onix blinded, Cacnea continued his assault with an Absorb.

Onix thrashed about with his tail, desperately trying to stop Cacnea from draining all of his energy. Just as Onix was slowing down and looking like he couldn't go on, his tail cleanly connected with Cacnea, sending him flying into the wall.

Both Pokémon fell to the ground and neither got up.

"Both Cacnea and Onix are unable to battle. Their battle is a draw. Please send out your next Pokémon!" The referee said.

Without hesitation, Roark sent out his second Pokémon; a Nosepass.

I pulled out the Poke ball that contained my Baltoy. I suddenly realized I had not yet used Baltoy; I hadn't even let him out of his Poke ball a single time. Well, I just had to hope that he wouldn't be bitter about being caught.

"Go, Baltoy!"

Baltoy looked around the room, and then immediately attacked me once he noticed me. Baltoy started floating me up in the air while I tried to reason with him, he just laughed at me.

Taking advantage of the situation, Roark ordered Nosepass to use Rock Throw. The rock struck Baltoy in the back of the head and he lost his concentration. I fell to the ground, miraculously landing on my feet.

I couldn't quite tell, but it looked like Baltoy wasn't happy. Maybe now he would listen to me.

"Baltoy, use Psybeam!" I said.

Surprisingly, Baltoy did exactly that. A colorful and swirling beam of psychic energy was shot towards Nosepass who attempted to dodge, but didn't quite have the speed to do so. Nosepass was hit by the beam and seemed to have become confused.

Roark told Nosepass to use tackle. He tried to do so, but merely ended up running into a wall that he thought was Baltoy. He fell to the ground and couldn't seem to get up. Perfect.

"Baltoy, help him up!" I said.

Fortunately, Baltoy understood what I meant and began levitating Nosepass with Confusion. Baltoy raised Nosepass as high as he could before violently slamming him into the ground.

Nosepass was knocked out and there was an unsightly hole left in the floor.

"Nosepass is unable to battle. Baltoy is the winner!" The referee announced.

Roark recalled Nosepass and pulled out his third and final Pokémon.

"All right, it's up to you Cranidos!" Roark released his Cranidos and gave it an order as soon as it was out. "Cranidos, use pursuit!"

Cranidos charged at Baltoy and head butted him before Baltoy or I could do anything. Baltoy was thrown to the ground. He tried to get back up, but to no avail.

"Baltoy is unable to battle. Cranidos is the winner!" The referee said. "Please send out your third Pokémon, challenger."

My face fell as I realized that I didn't have a third Pokémon. I began to panic slightly.

Okay, stay calm. Try to think of your options….I don't have any options! GAAAHHH. What do I do!? Wait, I have those Poke balls from the museum! Okay, just grab one of those.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out one of the Poke balls, and without a second thought, I sent out the Pokémon contained within the ball.

The familiar white light streamed out of the ball and took the form of…

* * *

**A/N: Hah! Cliffhanger, but it's for a good reason. I have a poll up on my profile, so you guys can decide which revived fossil it is.**

**Please tell me what you thought of the chapter through either PM or review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
